


Not Awkward For Long

by yarnandtea



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sebris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my thoughts on how things might play out if Fenris decided to be the one to bring up the mutual feelings he and Sebastian shared for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Awkward For Long

"What do you want from me?"

The question stopped Sebastian short, the eager smile fading from his face. The bottle of wine that had been held out in greeting as he approached dropped out of sight as the hand holding it fell limply to Sebastian's side.

"I'm sorry?" He sounded unsure of himself. It was not a wholly unfamiliar sound to Fenris, but nor was it something he liked to hear. "I did not mean to disturb you," Sebastian began after a moment. "I found this wine in the market today while I was on an errand," the bottle made a reappearance, "and I thought to share it with you."

Fenris looked up from cleaning his armor to risk a quick glance at Sebastian. His mouth tightened at the sight and he loosed a sound of annoyance. He would expect that by now the other man would be used to his foul moods. Yet Sebastian looked utterly wounded at Fenris' gruff manner. He squeezed his eyes shut and drew a deep breath, setting his armor aside.

Perhaps he should have waited until a different day, a better mood, to bring the matter up. Yet when he had heard Sebastian enter the mansion, humming some sort of Chantry tune as he made his way up the steps to Fenris' lair.... Everything Fenris tried to keep pushed down while in Sebastian's company, locked away, out of sight and out of mind, had come rushing to the surface.

"That is not what I meant," he snapped.

"Oh." Sebastian blinked. He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "Then I do not understand the question."

When Fenris did not elaborate, Sebastian left the doorway. He placed the bottle of wine on the table, within Fenris' reach, and sat down in the large chair he usually occupied on his visits. He leaned back against the seat and stretched his legs in front of him. His elbows perched on the armrests and he rested his clasped hands in front of his face. Fenris flicked his eyes to the other man again and saw Sebastian watching him over his hands, those intense blue eyes cautious, but also curious.

He reached out for the wine and examined the bottle closely. It did not have the look of the bottles normally produced in Kirkwall. Nor did he recognize it as being Tevinter, Fereldan, or Antivan. Craving a distraction from the tension filling the air--Sebastian might look perfectly patient but he would not be leaving until Fenris explained what he _had_ meant--Fenris pulled the cork from the bottle and took a swig. He held it in his mouth for a moment, savoring the taste before swallowing. He took another sip, a deeper one this time, and handed the bottle to Sebastian.

"It's not bad." Fenris grunted. Sebastian accepted the bottle and took a prim drink before setting it back on the table. He too savored the wine in his mouth before swallowing, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"It is a particularly rare vintage from Starkhaven," Sebastian said blandly, though his eyes twinkled a bit, belying his ambivalence. "I do not believe the man selling it had any idea what had fallen into his possession." Fenris allowed himself a small smile at that. Sebastian, he had learned, took great pleasure in getting the better end of a deal.

"I thank you for sharing it then."

"I can think of no one with whom I would rather do so."

Fenris sighed and slumped back against his chair. Sebastian tilted his head and then sat forward.

"Perhaps now you would care to explain the harsh greeting, my friend?" The words were said softly, but there was resolve enough in them.

"It was a simple enough question," Fenris said, gesturing between them with one hand. "What do you want from me? Why do you constantly do things like this?" He pointed at the wine. "You do not go to any of the others unless you are invited, yet you are constantly turning up here unannounced. I have lost count of how many nights we have whiled away in such a manner. I do not understand why you bother."

"Because you are my friend," Sebastian said simply, sitting back in the chair once more. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I would have thought that clear by now."

"Perhaps," Fenris said, looking away with a small frown. "But friendship does not explain the way you look at me when you do not think I am aware. I have seen the hunger in your eyes, Sebastian." A sharp intake of breath was the only response. Fenris turned his head back, catching the other man's panicked gaze. "So I ask again. What is it that you want from me?"

This time it was Sebastian who turned away. His eyes slid shut and he drew a deep breath, then another.

"I did not realize you had noticed," he whispered. "You have my sincerest apologies if I have made you uncomfortable."

A very small spark ignited in Fenris' chest at Sebastian's words. _He does not deny it._ Yet that was not enough. Not nearly enough.

"Is that to be it then? An apology and awkward silence? We pretend this conversation never happened? You've no intention to act upon these desires?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian's head whipped back, his eyes locking with Fenris' own. "I have my vows! And I know you have no wish for such relations."

"Do you truly know any such thing?"

Sebastian stiffened and his eyes widened. Another sharp intake of breath and then his mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times. Finally he seemed able to speak again, though his voice was only a harsh whisper.

"Fenris, what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure that it matters," Fenris quipped, trying to fight back a smirk. "What with your vows and all."

"Fenris--"

"Sebastian." They stared at each other in silence and Fenris realized that the tension in the room had changed over the course of their conversation. It was heated now, weighted with the want they had both acknowledged, even if only indirectly. But he could not do this if Sebastian was merely looking for physical release, and so he asked his question a fourth and final time. "What do you _want_ from me?"

"Everything," Sebastian whispered, his eyes open and frank. He held nothing back, all that he was and all that he desired was there for Fenris to see as he slid to his knees and grasped Fenris' hands in his own. "I want to know you, in every way one person can know each other. I want the rest of our lives together, you and I. I want, I...I _want_."

It was, Fenris reflected, the right answer. He smiled softly and moved out of his own chair, so that he was kneeling on the floor with Sebastian. Using their already joined hands, he tugged the other man closer and brought their lips together. It was a tentative kiss, and short, but it was the most wonderful experience in Fenris' memory.

He deepened the kiss, eager to make even better memories.


End file.
